Nyxie Potter: The Girl-Who-Lived
by JoyceFaeFawley
Summary: Summary: On July 31, Lily Potter gave birth to twins. The elder, Harry James Potter, was hailed the boy who lived. The younger, Nyxie Fae Potter, was ignored and abused by her father. What will happen when they realise that the defeater of Voldemort was not Harry, but Nyxie? Wrong BWL fanfic with a twist. Full summary inside.


**Summary: On July 31, Lily Potter gave birth to twins. The elder, Harry James Potter, was hailed the boy who lived. The younger, Nyxie Fae Potter, was ignored and abused by her father. What will happen when they realise that the defeater of Voldemort was not Harry, but Nyxie? Wrong BWL fanfic with a twist. Harry, Ron, Potters, Dumbledore, Molly, Percy bashing. Parent!Remus and Sirius. Dramione, OC/Ginny, Nuna and a side pairing of Wolfstar. Femslash. Helpful Criticism appreciated.**

Lily Potter cradled a beautiful baby girl in her hands, smiling as she watched James coo over her eldest son, the one who was born first, completely ignoring the girl in her arms. She placed her daughter into the arms of the nearest person before calling James over. James let her cuddled her baby boy and both of them cooed over him, ignoring their daughter.

Sirius frowned at them before turning to his lover. Remus brows were furrowed in anger directed at the Potters, before softening as he glanced at the child in Sirius' arms. The child's bright green eyes stared back at him, and her ginger red hair fell in waves. Giggling happily, she reached out her chubby hands, desperate for attention that was not given by her parents.

"I'll name you… Harry James Potter," James said, beaming proudly at his son, who inherited his raven black hair and his wife's green eyes.

"What about your daughter?" Remus asked, trying to keep his voice levelled. _How is this the James and Lily I used to know?_

"Hm? Nyxie Fae Potter," Lily said absent-mindedly, using the name they had decided if it was a girl, and both of them began cooing over their son again. And that marked the birth of the Potter twins.

* * *

Let us continue with the story. You see, the Potter currently lived in Godric's Hallow, and were the top of Voldemort's hit list, because, you see, of a prophecy. So they enlisted the help of Albus Dumbledore and went into hiding under the Fidelius charm. They chose Sirius at first, but due to his constant insistence that he was too obvious, they chose Peter Pettigrew, a friend of theirs.

This brings us to today, which is the two Potter twins first Halloween. Lily Potter was currently inside the kitchen, baking cookies. "Hmm…. I hope Harry would like these…" She muttered, as her son was a picky eater. She had no reason to worry about Nyx; she accepted anything they gave her. She sighed contently as James slipped his arms around her and nipped her ears playfully. Both were about to speak when the alarm rang.

Shocked, both stood rooted to the spot until Harry's loud cries were heard. James urged Lily to protect their children while he tried to stall time. There was one thought in their minds the entire time. Peter, how could he?

The door was blasted open and Voldemort walked in, a smirk gracing his pale face. Squashing down his fear, James stepped forward, only to be blasted back by Voldemort with a huge sweeping gesture. His head hit the wall, and a small trickle of blood ran down his face, he lost conscious.

Voldemort walked up the stairs, only to meet with the second obstacle. A protective Lily Potter screaming and determined. Her eyes blazed as her heart harden. This **bitch** will not hesitate to kill her, she just had to stand her ground. Screaming in rage, she lunged at him and Voldemort was surprised but was quick enough to stun her.

Voldemort snorted in disgust. So call 'House of Gryffindor'. Taking over the wizarding world is going to be a piece of cake. Walking into the nursery, he was met with two babies. The one with her mother's fiery red hair stared at him quietly and somberly, as if she knew who he was. Harry, on the other hand, was crying hysterically, and at the sight of him, let out a high pitch wail and cling onto Nyxie. _So much for the prophecy child._ Voldemort smirked.

Voldemort decided to do with the girl first, as her expression was unnerving him. Sending out a quick Killing curse, all he saw was fire red hair and emerald green eyes staring back at him before he was engulfed in fire. As he screamed in agony and fell, so did the roof. On lightning shaped board hit Harry in the forehead, and he screamed angrily.

Three hours later, the entire order apparated to the Potter's cottage. They had already revived James and Lily and were looking for Nyxie and Harry.

"The boy has been found! The girl too!"

The entire group rushed up the stairs and into the nursery, there, a bawling Harry and a quiet Nyxie sat, oblivious to the fuss. Peter had been killed by the fire, along with his master. James and Lily grabbed Harry, the closest one first, and began cooing over him. Dumbledore eyes roved from the lightning scar on Harry's forehead to the cloud-like scar on Nyxie's wrist, he made a decision almost immediately. Gently taking Harry from James and Lily, Dumbledore raised him up into the air and announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you, the Boy-Who-Lived!"

The entire assembly burst into applause and James and Lily rushed over, hugging him and cooing over him. Remus walked towards the cot and scooped up his goddaughter, before walking toward Sirius, leaning into his warm embrace. "I guess it's just us and you now, kiddo. Poor kid. Any little attention she has from James and Lily are gone now, I supposed."

Both of them tightened their hold on the baby girl and watched as the rest of the order coo over Harry. Nyxie smiled and giggled before falling asleep, lulled by her godfather's voices.

Fifteen years later, the world would realise that they have made a grave mistake. They would pay for the suffering Nyxie Fae Fawley had gone through.

 **A/N: No flames, please! I know, I know, I'm going to portray Harry as a bad here, but I've always wanted to create a wrong BWL story, and well, this happened. Read and Review!**


End file.
